<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrap Me Up in the Shadows of Our Love by Namgitrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666393">Wrap Me Up in the Shadows of Our Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgitrash/pseuds/Namgitrash'>Namgitrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thanos being in Happy Consensual Relationships because maybe Thanos just like to kill people not rape them 🙃🙃 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also IM SUPER PROUD OF MY TITLE OKAY BYE, Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Thanos gets his ass eaten, This was unexpected, Uh I’ll add more tags later if needed because it’s 5 am and I am not good at tagging, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, duh - Freeform, it is still super bad tho, there is very little actual dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgitrash/pseuds/Namgitrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos never really had time to explore sex, with his balancing the world out and everything. That’s where Daniel comes in. Sweet and omnipresent he makes himself a permanent resident in Thanos’ life... and heart. As time progresses Thanos realizes that he wants Daniel to find a permanent space in his ass. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanos (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thanos being in Happy Consensual Relationships because maybe Thanos just like to kill people not rape them 🙃🙃 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrap Me Up in the Shadows of Our Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Of_Sin/gifts">Wings_Of_Sin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so hi. No one asked for this buuut I had watched Holes and Madam Zeroni gave nightmares so I wrote this fic  that has been swirling  around in my head since forever. </p><p>Also there is a serious lack of Consensual!Thanos in this fandom, and like sometimes I don’t wanna read about Thanos raping somebody so if I have to build up that part of the fandom I willlllll.</p><p>Also this is short, like half the length of the other  fic so yeah, also this is unbeta’d because it’s 5 am and I wanna post this now and I’m not about to wake someone up to read mediocre porn.</p><p>Also if it isn’t clear this is separate timeline from the other fic in where after Thanos used the stones he didn’t destroy them and was just vibing in his garden when Daniel found him. So it happens around the five years after Infinity War and Endgame. </p><p>Sorry for the long note! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Here is a link to the Sexy Corn Man post that inspired me to do this fic for those interested:</p><p>https://midnight-spectrum-again.tumblr.com/post/617570577077633024/embed</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thanos was a virgin. Some may find it hard to believe but in the midst of balancing the universe–though some would call it being a homicidal maniac– there wasn’t much time to get his dick wet. And well, now that he was finished… let’s just say having hundreds of years of pent up sexual energy isn’t fun.</p><p>Which is where Daniel comes in. Daniel was…inexplicable. Most people didn’t know he existed, or rather where he existed, and those who did either tried to kill him or stayed as far as possible from him. Daniel seemed to never want to leave his side. He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He wasn’t around all the time so Thanos never felt smothered but Daniel gave him the time to miss him either. It was infuriating as much as it was fascinating. Thanos didn’t know where Daniel came from. And he wasn’t particularly interested in finding out. He didn’t care how he got here, he just wanted him to stay. And stay he did. From the first day that Daniel appeared in his life, he had made it abundantly clear that he wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>At first Thanos had scoffed and gone about his day, assuming that if Daniel wasn’t there to kill him or try to guilt him with tears and tales of woe from losing a loved one, then he would leave after getting ignored. But of course Daniel was full of surprises. He didn’t follow him per se, but he did seem to find something to occupy himself within a couple feet of the purple being at all times. And somehow when Thanos was finished with his activities for the day, Daniel had managed to beat him to the kitchen and was already cooking a meal with what seemed to be ingredients he had picked from the garden. <em>So it seems that he actually was doing something all that time.</em></p><p> </p><p>Thanos had pulled out a chair and waited in comfortable silence as Daniel finished preparing the food. The silence stretched on for the rest of the night. The only sound ringing through the room was the scraping of forks on a plate.</p><p> </p><p>Many days followed in a similar fashion, and as each one passed them by Thanos found out more and more about Daniel. It started off with little things like his name and hobbies he had.As the months passed they exchanged they’re fears and hopes for the future. Eventually a year had slipped through his fingers and Thanos had his first friend. It became apparent some time later that Thanos had loved him as more than a friend. And–<em>thankfully</em>– Daniel had felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>They had a long talk that night cuddled up in each other’s arms as the night wrapped around them. They talked about what they both wanted out of the relationship, about how they felt about anniversaries, whether they would have date nights and the like. And much to Thanos embarrassment they discussed the parameters of their sexual relations.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel made it very clear that he was happy to wait for Thanos to be ready before they had sex–actually insisted it– and explained that he wasn’t doing this for sex, he was doing it for Thanos. The titan teared up, and buried his face in Daniel’s chest.He rubbed his back as he waited for Thanos’ cries to die down. After Daniel explained that he meant every word that he said and no he didn’t think he was a homicidal maniac, Thanos told him how nervous he was.</p><p> </p><p>Thanos wasn’t used to showing this vulnerable side of him to anyone– whether it be in bed or otherwise– he always made sure he was always seen as impassive and cold. And if not, that mask was replaced with one of calculated power and measured anger. He wasn’t used to opening himself up to people, let alone his legs, and he told Daniel as much. It was reiterated that Daniel loved him and didn’t expect sex in return for that and that he was much more interested in soothing the titan’s insecurities than his dick.</p><p> </p><p>Which led them here. 5 months later in the bed in their room with Daniel’s cock in his ass. Up until now it was a blurr in Thanos’ mind. A flurry of kisses and sweet nothings pass through his mind's eye, a series of orgasms and new sensations all leading him here.</p><p> </p><p>At that point Thanos was already a goner, his skin was still tingly from the aftershocks of his previous orgasm from Daniel eating him out, and it was only amplified by Daniel’s cock pounding repeatedly into his hole. He didn’t know how he managed it, but somehow the rougher his thrusts began the more Thanos could feel Daniel’s love for him.</p><p> </p><p>They were holding hands, tears gathering at the edges of eyes as Daniel showered praise on him. It wasn’t until Daniel shifted his hips slightly to aim for his prostate that Thanos realized he really knew nothing about pleasure. His eyes had widened as his throat closed, his hands gripping Daniel’s tighter. He tried to say something, to thank Daniel, to ask what was he doing, why was he doing this –really <em>why</em> was he doing this–, to tell him it was too much, and really he didn’t have to fuck him out of his mind during their first time together.</p><p> </p><p>But all that was able to come of him were garbled moans and stilted breaths, as his body started climbing a ladder of what Thanos assumes was supposed to be pleasure. He didn’t know what this was but he knew that whatever it was it was coming fast and that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Eventually Daniel caught on to him, and growled forcing Thanos to look him in the eye.</p><p>“Are you really trying to hold back your orgasm baby? After I’m being so nice to you, are you really trying to deny me what’s mine? Just let go baby. I promise I’ll catch you. Okay? Just let it happen baby, don’t try to control it.”</p><p> </p><p>Thanos was lost in his words, he hadn’t even realize he was holding himself back, even in the bedroom trying to remain in control. Thanos wasn’t really sure what “let go” meant but he didn’t worry about it. He just … stopped. Stopped worrying and trying to figure out what was happening to him, and just let it happen.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a couple thrusts after that and Daniel breathing, “Good boy,” into his ear for his orgasm to come ripping through him.</p><p> </p><p>Thanos was… speechless. It was like a freight train had barreled into him forcing his soul out of his body. His eyes remained wide, and although he’s heard that people’s eyes turn white, all he saw was darkness. The shadows of the night giving way to a thousand colors that he couldn’t remember as his muscles clenched and unclenched trying to cope with the overwhelming sensations. He doesn’t remember screaming, but Daniel said he was, a scream so big and loud it couldn’t make it out of his throat, but straining it all the same.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he came down from heaven, Daniel had already cleaned them up and was cuddling Thanos while whispering praises into his ears. At least that’s what Thanos thought he was doing, his ears were still ringing. He knew that he and Daniel had to talk in the morning, to make sure that Thanos was okay.</p><p>But right now Thanos was just living in the moment, wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms and swaddled in the combined warmth between his chest and the blanket that covered them both as drifted off into a deep sleep, with a faint smile painting his face.</p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the fic! I appreciate comments and kudos!!! You can yell at me at my tumblr</p><p>https://randomshitsandwhich.tumblr.com/</p><p>(Or give me fic recommendations!!!)<br/>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>